Building Blocks
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: New team member, new problems, bad dreams and all Rip wants is one hour of peace. Sequel to Getting Back In The Swing Of Things.


Author's Note: I am looking to continue these, but they'll mostly skirt around the missions as those stories have already been told except when the changes affect the mission in a big way or it connects to the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rip gasped awake, trying to get his bearings as his phantoms faded into the blackness.

"Gideon?" he called, confused for a moment that she didn't reply before realising he wasn't on the Waverider but instead in a hotel room.

Taking a few deep breaths Rip turned to make sure he hadn't woken his son. Jonas thankfully was still fast asleep with the teddy bear, bought two days before, held tightly in his arms. Rip knew at ten years old most kids would have grown out of needing one but, considering everything that had happened to his son, Rip didn't see an issue with it. Jonas was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, saying it just reminded him of the bear he used to have, but the last few nights when they'd been staying at the hotel the boy had slept holding onto it. It was better than the knife Rip had slept with under his pillow at the same age.

Fixing the covers over his son, Rip grabbed his comm and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door sliding down to sit against the wall.

"Gideon?" he called.

"Captain Hunter?" Gideon's concerned voice came in his ear, "It is late where you are, is something wrong?"

Rip closed his eyes trying to even his breathing, "I need you to talk to me."

"Is there anything in particular?" Gideon asked.

"Just talk to me," Rip ordered before adding softly, "Please."

There was a brief pause before Gideon came back on, "Would you like me to read to you?"

"Yes."

"Are you in your bed, Captain?"

"Bathroom," Rip said shortly, "I didn't want to wake Jonas."

"Go to bed," Gideon told him comfortingly, "I will read to you while you sleep. It will help keep the nightmares at bay."

Sighing Rip nodded, even though she couldn't see him. Gideon knew about his dreams and this wasn't the first time he'd asked her to talk to him in the middle of the night. She knew him better than anyone, and he trusted her more than he did anyone else. Slowly standing he made his way back to bed; Rip checked his son was still asleep before sliding under the covers.

"I'm here, Gideon."

"Chapter One…"

x

Slowly waking up, Rip smiled as he heard Gideon was still reading to him. He lay for several minutes just listening to her soothing tones. For that moment he allowed himself to remember a kiss. A kiss that was seared into his memory and he would never forget.

"Gideon," he said softly.

"Did you sleep well, Captain?" Gideon asked sweetly.

He nodded, "I did. Thank you."

"Anytime, Captain," Gideon replied.

Sighing Rip turned over and saw his son waking up, the bright blue eyes looked over at him and Rip reached out his arm. Jonas instantly bounced over and curled up beside Rip who hugged him close pulling the covers over them.

"Are we going back to the ship soon?" Jonas asked softly after hugging his father for several minutes.

"Later today," Rip assured him, "I have a few more things to talk to Eve about then we'll get everything we bought and head home."

Jonas nodded, he lay silently for several minutes before asking, "Do you think everyone will like my presents?"

Rip smiled tightening his arm around the boy, "I'm sure they'll love your gifts. It was very thoughtful of you."

"Daddy," Jonas whispered.

"Yes, Little Man."

"I miss Mummy."

Tears sprang to Rip's eyes and he kissed the top of his son's head, "I miss her too." He hugged his son close for several more minutes before Rip gave him one final squeeze, "Okay, how about we get some breakfast?"

* * *

The portal opened to the cargo bay where Jax was standing waiting. Jonas walked through first, moving with a smile to Jax who high-fived the boy. Behind the boy a Time Bureau agent pushed through a cart with several boxes on it. Rip was just behind talking with Baxter. He gave her a quick nod before walking through the portal, his eyes staring darkly at the agent who was looking around the cargo bay.

"Get off my ship," Rip stated sharply, a little harsher than he meant but he wanted to have a bit of peace and quiet before their next mission.

The agent jumped and scurried away back through the portal. Rip caught Eve's amused smile and roll of the eyes at him just before the portal disappeared.

"Alright," Rip said, resting his hand on his son's shoulder, "Why don't we go get some lunch then we can sort out your new bed."

Jonas nodded and walked with Rip through the corridors with Jax at the boy's other side who was asking Jonas about their few days away. Rip listened to them talk, relieved how good Jax was at talking to the little boy because it meant Rip could just let his mind float for a while.

That relaxation came to an abrupt end when he stepped into the galley and found an unknown woman sitting at the table with Amaya.

"Shit," Sara cursed from behind him.

Rip turned to her, "Miss Lance, would you care to explain why there is someone I don't know on my ship?"

Sara winced, "I was hoping to talk to you first."

"Jonas," Rip turned to his son, giving him a warm smile, "Why don't you go find Mick and show him what you got for Axel? Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Jonas smiled, he paused and gave Sara a quick hug hello before he hurried away, wanting to be somewhere away from the argument that was about to happen.

Rip waited until Jonas was out of hearing range before turning back to Sara, "And your excuse for this is?"

"It's a long story," she said.

He stared at her, "I have the time."

Sara winced at the icy tone, "Parlour?"

"Parlour," Rip nodded before turning on his heel and heading to the bridge. All he'd wanted was a few hours of peace to get Jonas' bed built and the room sorted.

Why couldn't things go smoothly for once?

x

"Wow," Zari noted as Rip stalked out, "He's a bit of a bastard? What's his problem?"

Amaya frowned as Sara winced.

"You talk to him," Amaya said, "I'll explain to her."

Sara sighed, "Gideon, is Rip in the parlour?"

"He is waiting for you, Miss Lance," Gideon replied, "I would suggest taking some chocolate with you, it may help placate him."

Grabbing a few bars of Rip's favourite chocolate out of the cupboard Sara took a deep breath and left the room.

"What am I missing?" Zari asked after Sara left the room, "I thought Sara was in charge. Who is thin and grumpy?"

Amaya frowned at her, "Rip is the Captain of the ship while Sara leads the team on missions. They share responsibility," she paused and sighed, "You saw Jonas, he's Rip's son. The reason Rip was a little unhappy about your presence here is because he is very protective of Jonas. There are good reasons for it."

"A little unhappy?" Zari demanded incredulously, "The temperature's still below zero after the look he gave me."

Shaking her head Amaya sighed, "Rip is a good man and once Sara explains to him what happened then he'll be much more welcoming."

"Can't wait," Zari murmured, "I'm going to…" she waved her hand, "Settle into my room."

Amaya chuckled as the newest member of the crew left, after grabbing a few doughnuts.

She waited until Zari was gone before calling, "Gideon, is Rip alright?"

"Please clarify what you mean by alright?" Gideon asked.

"He just looked a little tired," Amaya noted, "And that was before he saw Zari."

"Captain Hunter is fine," Gideon assured, "I can assure you of that."

Amaya nodded, knowing that Gideon was extremely protective of Rip, "Of course."

x

Sara walked onto the bridge, pausing for a moment before she headed up to the parlour. Rip was sitting in his favourite chair, a glass of water in his hand. It hadn't escaped her notice that since he'd found Jonas, Rip had stopped drinking completely.

"I brought chocolate," Sara gave him a slight smile as he stared at her hard.

"Excellent," Rip noted sarcastically, "That completely makes up for the fact you brought a stranger onto my ship, where my son is supposed to feel safe."

Sara frowned at him, "Can I at least explain what happened? You know I would never put Jonas in harms way."

"Fine," he sighed, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose against a headache, "What happened this time?"

Ignoring the sarcasm Sara quickly related the events that led to Zari joining them.

"Did any of you check what change this prison riot led to in the timeline?" Rip asked once Sara finished speaking.

She hesitated.

"I checked, Captain," Gideon spoke up, "It has made only a small change to the following events. And Miss Tomaz coming onboard has not created any issues either."

Rip smiled slightly, "Thank you, Gideon."

"Zari also has one of the Zambesi totems," Sara continued, "Amaya is convinced they've some kind of connection," she paused for a moment before adding softly, "Zari had a little brother. She won't harm Jonas, I promise."

Finally Rip nodded, "Fine. She can stay but if she does anything that could hurt Jonas, then she's off. I don't care if Amaya feels a connection."

Sara watched as he took a drink of water then ate some of the chocolate. Rip was good at hiding when he wasn't feeling great so the fact Sara could see his exhaustion was a bad sign.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sara asked moving to catch his eye, "You look worn out."

He grimaced slightly, "I'm just a little tired, Sara. It's been a long few days."

"Well, we've nothing on at the moment," Sara told him, "Why don't you get some rest?"

Rip shook his head, "I want to get Jonas' new bed fixed up before tonight."

Sara nodded, knowing arguing was pointless, "Sure. I'll talk to you later."

He gave her a quick wave as she left the parlour. Leaving the bridge Sara stood waiting for a few seconds to ensure Rip wasn't going to appear suddenly.

"Gideon?" she called, "Did you tell him about the run in we had with the Agent Sharpe?"

"No, Miss Lance," Gideon replied, "He does not need to know you played 'chicken' with his ship. He has enough on his mind."

At the cutting tone Sara winced before she asked, "You would let me know if Rip wasn't well, wouldn't you?"

"Captain Hunter's health is my priority, Miss Lance," Gideon reminded her.

Grimacing slightly at the answer Sara decided to go and train for a few hours, she'd keep an eye on Rip.

* * *

"You know if this time travelling gig ever ends," Jax noted with a grin, "We could start a handyman business."

Rip chuckled nodding as he studied their handiwork. They had fixed Rip's room so that Jonas had a separate section with a bed, and desk with a partition to allow him some privacy without being separated from his father.

"Thank you for your help, Jax," Rip told him, "This went a lot faster with the two of us."

Jax gave a him a nod, "Not a problem. I'm going to go and start on the engine maintenance before Gideon yells at me."

Rip chuckled, "I would if I were you."

Giving him a grin Jax left Rip alone in the room. With a sigh Rip dropped to lie on his bed, closing his eyes for a few moments.

"Is there something I can do, Captain?" Gideon asked gently.

With a slight smile Rip replied, "I'm just a little tired."

"Captain, I think that you speak to someone about your dreams," Gideon said softly, "I know you do not believe it is required but if you are not sleeping properly then surely that is a sign you need some help."

"That's what you're here for," Rip stated brusquely. He could feel her disapproval and sighed, "Gideon, there is doubtfully anyone who can understand what happened to me or what I do."

"Director Baxter may be able to suggest someone," Gideon said, "The Time Bureau employ people to counsel their agents after traumatic events. It does not make you weak to ask for help from someone trained to do so, no matter what the Time Masters told you."

"I'll think about it," Rip promised her.

"That is all I ask, Captain," Gideon replied.

He let out a soft sigh and let his mind go blank for a few moments. His peaceful moment was interrupted as his presence on the bridge was required suddenly.

Why couldn't he just get an hour of peace on this ship?

x

"Are you kidding me?" Rip demanded.

Sara shrugged, "I wish. According to Mick and Zari Ray just disappeared, and Gideon said he died back in 1988."

"Gideon," Rip called, "Do you have an exact date for us?"

"Mr. Palmer went missing on October 31, 1988," Gideon told them, "They recovered the body two days later. He was found in the woods, dead, only eight years old."

"So, we just go back in time to the day before," Sara noted, "Ray is alive, and we save him. Gideon, set course for October 30th, 1988."

Rip nodded but didn't say anything as he mused. Sara frowned and clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry," Rip murmured, "Just thinking."

"We're going to get Ray," Sara stated.

Rip looked at her with a slight frown, "Of course we are but the one day before might not be the best idea."

"Actually," Mick spoke up, "More chance to find out what the trouble is the closer we are to it."

Rip turned to Mick and nodded, "Of course."

"Not everything they drummed into you was wrong," Mick reminded him.

Nodding softly Rip took his seat at the ship's controls, "Gideon, call the rest of the crew to the bridge."

"Yes, Captain," Gideon replied, "The course is laid in and we are ready to go. I am also scanning the newspapers from the time to see if there are any clues as to what happened to Dr Palmer."

Rip nodded waiting for the rest of the crew and his son to arrive on the bridge. The moment they were all seated and the restraints in place Rip started the ship.

x

Sara finished assigning everyone a mission and nodded to Rip before heading off the bridge.

"Martin," Rip called, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The elder man held back waiting while Rip spoke to his son quickly. Jonas nodded and bounced away leaving Rip and Martin alone on the bridge.

"I understand that you wish to be with your daughter when she gives birth," Rip noted with a frown, "But in future please speak to me before 'borrowing' the jump ship to travel to your own time."

Martin stared at him, "How…"

"Did I know because you wiped the logs?" Rip asked, amusement tingeing his voice, "Gideon won't wipe anything that important without my agreement."

"I just wanted to make sure Lily can contact me when she goes into labour," Martin told him, "I don't want to miss the birth of my first grandchild."

"You won't," Rip promised him, "Gideon is monitoring and will alert us of the actual time your grandchild is born."

"What if we're in the middle of something?" Martin demanded.

Rip rolled his eyes, "We're in a timeship, Martin. We could wait a week or month and still be there in plenty of time."

Grimacing Martin asked, "Are you sure?"

Rip sighed, "Miranda and I had an agreement. When I was on a mission for a week then I didn't see her for a week. My mission lasted a month then I was away for a month. The only exception to that, the only time I ever broke that arrangement was when Jonas was born. I would have been two days late if I kept to our agreement. I ensured I was there to support her that day when my son was born. And I will promise that you will be there the day your grandchild makes an appearance in the world."

* * *

Jonas smiled as Rip tucked him into his new bed.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Rip asked, "Going trick or treating with the younger version of Ray and the team?"

Looking down at the bag of candy he'd brought back with him Jonas nodded, "It was strange seeing him as a boy."

Rip nodded, "It was."

"Is it always like that?" Jonas asked him, "Seeing people when they don't know who you are?"

Smiling Rip shrugged, "It doesn't happen very often anymore. Now I want you to go to sleep and tomorrow we're going to take Martin to see his daughter. She's having a baby and he wants to be there for that occasion."

Jonas frowned in confusion, "Why don't we go now?"

Rip stroked his son's hair, "Because everyone needs to get some rest after the mission today. And it's your bedtime."

"Will you tell me a story?" Jonas asked, "A true one."

Smiling Rip nodded and stretched out on the bed beside his son leaning against the headboard, "So, how about a story about Ray and when he helped team Flash?"

Eagerly Jonas nodded, cuddling close with his bear held in his arms listening to Rip's story and falling asleep barely five minutes into it. Assured his son was asleep, Rip slid off the bed and left the room.

"Gideon, let me know if he needs me."

"Of course, Captain," she replied.

Rip nodded, "Where is our newest recruit?"

"Miss Tomaz is currently in the galley with Miss Jiwe," Gideon told him before asking, "Shall I tell her you wish to speak to her?"

"No," Rip replied, "I don't want her to have too much time to think about it."

x

As advised by Gideon, Rip found Zari sitting in the galley enjoying the various food option the Waverider's fabricators afforded them.

"Miss Tomaz," he let her know he was there, "I'd like to speak to you for a few minutes."

Amaya looked at him questioningly, but Rip kept his face blank and waited for her to move.

"Talk to later," Amaya told her, before she leaned into Rip, "Be nice. She proved herself today."

Rip made himself a mug of tea before he sat across from Zari, "I don't like having people onboard my ship I don't know. The original team I researched thoroughly before I recruited them, while Miss Jiwe I was aware of previously. Dr Heywood proved himself and I was acquainted with his grandfather."

"They asked me to come," Zari noted.

"I know," Rip replied, "You also showed me today that, despite your earlier attitude, you worked well with the team and you enjoyed yourself."

She shrugged, "It was okay."

"Sara wants you to stay and I trust her judgement," Rip continued, "But I am going to tell you the same thing I told everyone else on the team. Jonas is my priority and he needs to feel safe on this ship. If you shout at or scare him in any way, no matter the circumstances, I will put you off the ship so fast your head will spin."

Zari nodded, "If he wasn't your priority then I wouldn't trust you."

x

Rip smiled watching Sara, Jax, Ray and Zari as they played cards with Jonas while they sat in the hospital waiting room. As promised, he'd brought them to the exact day Lily Stein was going to have her baby. Knowing his son was safe Rip snuck away for a while, he would pick up some coffees on the way back for everyone to cover his absence.

Stepping out into the fresh air, Rip closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Rip turned to find Amaya standing watching him concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

She gave a slight amused smile, "Does fine mean the same in the future as it does in the past? Because you don't look fine."

Rip shrugged, "I'm just a little tired."

"And this must be bringing up memories for you," she noted astutely.

He nodded, "Yes but they're all good."

Moving to stand at his side, Amaya smiled, "You can tell me if you want. I know you're closer to Sara and Jax, but I am a very good listener."

Rip hesitated for a moment before saying quietly, "I'm just having some trouble sleeping."

"That's understandable," Amaya told him, "You have a lot on your mind. With the team and Jonas."

Rip shook his head, "That's not what invades my dreams."

"Then what's keeping you up at night?" Amaya asked softly.

Silence filled the space between them for several moments before Rip spoke up, "Phil."

"Phil?" Amaya asked confusion covering her face before she realised, "The personality you had when we found you in 1967?"

He nodded in confirmation.

"What about him?"

"My dreams are when he was captured by Thawne, Darhk and Merlyn," Rip sighed softly, "Except this time I'm also there as me but I can't help. He is screaming for my help but there is an invisible barrier between us. Once I almost got through, but it was too late. They killed him."

Amaya suddenly hugged him not letting go until he settled into the embrace for a few moments.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, "When you were Phil you couldn't stop what they did, and I know how frustrating that must be now you have all your memories back but I know for certain that you did what you thought was best at the time. You did the only thing you could to save yourself while you tried to keep the Spear safe."

He nodded.

"If you're having trouble sleeping perhaps Gideon could give you something to help?" Amaya suggested.

Rip shook his head emphatically, "I don't like being sedated. Unless it's absolutely necessary then Gideon is not allowed to give me one."

"Can I ask where your dislike comes from?" Amaya's voice was gentle.

He hesitated for a moment, before he began to speak, "The day I was taken by the Time Masters, Druce found me because I was running. There were a lot of kids on the streets and every so often one would disappear, and we'd catch a glimpse of them with one of the wealthy men. I'm sure you can use your imagination for why they were taken." He paused for a moment before continuing, "A man grabbed me one day and I knew…I knew it was not a good thing."

"How old were you?"

"A little younger than Jonas," Rip shrugged, "I struggled to get away as the man just laughed at my attempts to get out if his grip as he studied me. He wasn't expecting me to have a knife. I stabbed at him blindly, hitting his heart. He dropped me and I ran for my life. I knew those streets but when you have the police chasing you it isn't as easy to recall where to go. If I hadn't ran into Druce, literally, I would have fallen to my death."

"That is a…horrible story," Amaya whispered, "But doesn't explain your dislike of sedatives."

"When I was taken to the refuge where I grew up," Rip continued, "I had nightmares about the incident, as Druce liked to call it, so they gave me sedatives to help me sleep but instead they trapped me in my nightmares. Mother stopped giving them to me and didn't say anything about the knife I kept under my pillow."

"How long did you sleep with a knife?" Amaya asked.

Rip sighed, "Until I married Miranda. I knew she would keep me safe from my dreams even when we were apart."

Amaya slid her hand into his, "Then go to her. When you're lost in a dream remember Miranda and know she'll still keep you safe."

"Thank you, Miss Jiwe," he said softly.

"Amaya," she corrected.

Rip gave her a slight smile, "Amaya."

"Better," she teased, "You need to get used to using our names. We're a team and you may be one of the leaders but you're still one of us."

Dropping his head slightly Rip gave a slight shrug, "I'll try."

"It's a better example for Jonas too," Amaya reminded him.

"Speaking of, I should get back and make sure he isn't completely fleecing the others," Rip smiled amused, "His grandmother taught him to play cards, he is a bit of a card counter and excellent at poker."

"You were standing right there when he told Sara he'd never played," Amaya stated in surprise.

Shrugging in amusement Rip noted, "We should pick up some coffee for everyone."

x

Martin beamed with pride as he carried the little boy over to his team-mates.

"I'd like you to meet my grandson," Martin smiled, "This is Ronnie."

As the team crowded round to see the baby, Rip pulled Jonas to his side and hugged him.

"Was I that small?" Jonas whispered.

Rip nodded, "Yes, you were so tiny, and I was terrified to hold you in case I broke you."

Jonas laughed.

"Your Mummy laughed at me too," Rip smiled.

"Jonas," Martin spoke up as he crouched down slightly so he could see the baby, "Say hello to Ronnie."

Jonas reached out and stroked the little boy's cheek, laughing as Sara wrapped her arm around the little boy hugging him close. Rip smiled at the scene. Feeling a hand on his hand, he glanced round at Amaya giving her a small nod before turning back to his son and team.


End file.
